<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Demon Prince by Keytrastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054344">A Demon Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keytrastar/pseuds/Keytrastar'>Keytrastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai Jack (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Baby Aku, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love, Overall cuteness, The birth of evil AU, The emperor adopts Aku, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keytrastar/pseuds/Keytrastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The emperor had expected many things when he ventured into that forest. Prepared himself for danger and battle. However, he did not anticipate this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The emperor/The empress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Demon Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for the wonderful people I’ve met on tumblr. Happy 8 of March gals!! You’re the best!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The emperor could only watch as his men fell into the black pools or disappeared as if into thin air one by one. He couldn’t catch them, couldn’t help them, couldn’t do anything to save them. All he really could do was press on, towards victory, to put an end to the darkness that threatened to swallow their home. His loyal soldiers would be honored to know that they did not die in vain. It was the least he could do for them at this point.</p><p>The steed below him whinnied in protest as he pulled sharply on the crimson reigns, signaling for it to stop, the shrill, almost desperate sound echoing in the dark depths of the pitch black forest. The white sides of his horse heaved beneath his legs, a dark gray hoof pawing restlessly at the cracked, lifeless ground. The emperor did his best to comfort the alarmed creature, even though he himself was far from calm, trembling fingers slowly carding through the pearly mane as he did his best to gather his bearings. </p><p>Monstrous onyx spikes rose to each side, blocking the overhead sky from view, a vicious, biting and ominous cold permeating the small clearing he now found himself in. Looking around didn’t help much. Everything looked the same here. Withered. Lifeless. <em>Dead</em>. Only now did he notice that he was completely alone, all the men that had followed him having long since succumbed to the evil that resided here.</p><p>A distant rumble echoed through the trees and he looked back at the way he’d come, a single eyebrow quirked in confusion- only to urge his steed to lunge forward at the last second, narrowly missing the large, deep gash that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the cracked ground. The trees blurred together into one giant black mass as his horse raced forward, deftly avoiding the opening splits and gaps that threatened to drag both of them down into the pitch black pits, the whole world seeming to suddenly be torn asunder by some unseen force set on taking his life. As if it knew what he was about to do.</p><p>In his fright, he did not immediately notice the giant pool rising out of the darkness to greet him, but only just managed to pull his steed to a stop before both of them could topple over the steep edge and into the roiling, gurgling mass. This had to be the center of the forest, the source of the evil consuming his land. Even if it wasn’t, which he highly doubted since he hadn’t seen any similar pools on his way here, he didn’t have time to debate. The earth was cracking and breaking apart beneath him, and the emperor didn’t have much longer before he fell into its dark depths like his soldiers had mere minutes ago. </p><p>Dismounting his horse, he quickly reached for the poison strapped securely to the saddle, trembling fingers setting it on one of the more stable patches of the ground and muttering the chant he’d memorized beforehand, voice trembling and breathless. The white horse whinnied again and he glanced behind him, onyx eyes widening at the sight of the gaping cracks worming their way towards him, slowly but surely. His jaw set in determination. He would not fall, he would succeed, the emperor would fulfill his promise to return to his wife and unborn child if it was the last thing he ever did.</p><p>The man could only watch as the poisoned arrow he’d sent airborne sailed through the cold air, appearing to brush against the white disk of the overhead moon and soon bursting into orange flames. Did nothing as it sank into the pitch black mass of the forest pool, disappearing within seconds in its dark depths. He only waited.</p><p>For several long moments, nothing happened. Worry bloomed in his chest with horrifying speed. The cracks were drawing nearer, just a bit more and he, along with his horse, would be swallowed by them. Was there really no way to end this evil? Had he just needlessly sacrificed not only his own life, but his soldiers’ as well? Despair washed over him.</p><p>And then.. it happened. The cracks stopped mere inches from his feet, but the vibrations traveling through the lifeless ground did not recede. If anything they seemed to increase by the second until he was struggling to stay upright, pale and long fingers grasping desperately at the handle of his katana. A steady roar filled the air and the emperor watched in horrified amazement as the black liquid suddenly, sharply pulled back, away from him and his loyal steed and to the center of the pit, closely followed by the nearby spikes. </p><p>The whole forest seemed to suddenly come to life, as if it had only been pretending to be an empty husk the entire time, toying with him and his now deceased men. The trees sank into the pitch black pool one by one and he could only stare as they did so, cautiously unsheathing his blade and grasping at the crimson reigns of his horse before it could flee the horrifying and yet breathtaking scene, his heart skipping a beat in his heaving chest. </p><p>Just as suddenly as the movement started, the woods fell still and silent once more.</p><p>His hold on his horse slowly relaxing, he took a step forth, looking down at the pitch black mass lying before him. It was no longer roiling, or gurgling. Instead, it lay there, deathly still, the surface undisturbed by the stray breeze or the few leaves that managed to make their way to the center of the evil forest. Except for....</p><p>His face went blank, dark eyes widening almost painfully as he stared at the twin flames that were, honest to god, <em>floating </em>above the onyx colored liquid, the dancing fire glowing eerily in the surrounding shadows, the moon having long since disappeared behind the heavy clouds. Was it just him, or were they... drawing closer?</p><p>His grasp on his blade tightening once more, he instinctively sank into a battle stance, waited for whatever challenge the evil was sending his way now. If he was going to perish in this godforsaken place, he was going to do so with honor. There was nothing this forest could do that he was not prepared for!</p><p>How wrong he was.</p><p>A tiny, clawed hand shot out of the black depths of the deep pool, scratching and grasping at the cracked ground as a wriggling dark mass practically <em>hoisted</em> itself up and onto the steep shore. Giant, bulbous eyes blinked where they were set in a small and round (almost, dare he say it, chubby) green face, looking up at him with all the curiosity of... of a child. </p><p>The creature’s delicate, feline-like nose twitched, the thin horns framing the sides of its face jerked this way and that as if the being was trying to actually acclimatize itself with its surroundings. The man swore he’d seen a brief flash of a rosy tongue as the odd critter pulled itself up and out of the murky liquid completely, collapsing heavily (and obviously painfully) on the unforgiving ground. A low whine wrung itself from the creature’s throat at the sharp pang of pain radiating through its tiny chin and it sniffed pitifully, crystalline tears gathering quickly in its huge eyes.</p><p>Before he realized what exactly he was doing, before he could even question what he was about to do, the emperor was already moving, rushing forth and gently gathering the sniffling child into his arms, holding it securely against his chest, making soft rocking motions and muttering comforting words. Just like he would do to a human baby.</p><p>The creature instantly quieted, looking up at the man holding it with its almost unnaturally large eyes, a tiny pink mouth forming an ‘o’ and it’s equally small heart-shaped nose twitching in the cold night air. He lifted it to his face, onyx eyes studying the odd, yet cute creature as it wriggled restlessly in his hands, a low warble escaping the pitch black chest. Dark eyes fixed on his and the... demon, he supposed as there was no other way to name it, slowly reached out, gently pawing at his face, tracing and familiarizing itself with his sharp features. </p><p>The emperor couldn’t hold back a soft smile even if he tried. </p><p>“You are an odd critter, aren’t you, little one?” He spoke and the child tilted its head towards the sound of his voice, horns twitching. Almost like ears, he realized. The man couldn’t hold back a wince as the creature suddenly pulled on his beard, eyes wide in curiosity, and gently held it farther away from his face, chuckling as the child whined in protest now that its toy had been taken away. What happened next, however, almost made him drop the creature.</p><p>A soft <em>poof </em>sounded through the otherwise silent clearing and the human stared at the now smiling being and the red tuft of hair (fur? He couldn’t tell which) decorating its tiny green chin. </p><p>It was shaped exactly like his own beard.</p><p>“You are... too young for such things,” he uttered at last, not knowing what else to say, fingers tightening around the child as it wriggled like an eel in his grasp, having obviously grown bored of him and seeming more excited at the prospect of exploring its surroundings, the pain from its rough landing long since forgotten. He cradled it to his chest instead, reluctant to allow it to wander off on its own and possibly get hurt, arms wrapping protectively around the fragile black form. The child did not appreciate that, if the displeased growl was anything to go by, the sound far from threatening, but instead beyond adorable, coming from such a small creature.</p><p>Without thinking, moving almost on autopilot, he reached into one of the many packs strapped to his steed’s saddle, retrieving a thick piece of white cloth he’d stored there in case of injury. He shushed the baby softly as it let out a cry of protest, tiny claws hooking on the soft material and trying to push it away, only to promptly fall silent once it realized the warmth the makeshift blanket brought, sniffing curiously at the pearly material. The man could only smile at the being’s antics. “See? It is not so bad once you give it a chance, is it?” </p><p>The child merely nibbled on the corner of the cloth in reply.</p><p>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=</p><p>The creature, Akemi, as he’d decided to name him, fell asleep a few minutes into the trip back home, hands curled into tiny fists and his green face hidden against the emperor’s chest. The man did his best not wake him, riding as slowly and as carefully as he dared while still being able to reach home before sunrise. </p><p>Without the evil substance to nurture it, the black forest seemed to die around him, the garish monstrous spikes retreating back into the ground from whence they came, the cracks swiftly closing and leaving the ground unmarred and unblemished once more. How strange it felt to see his lands untouched once again. Bizarre and yet pleasing. It brought him great joy to see his home this way. One day, these desolate hills will be green once again and villages will be formed here, along with fields, glades and gardens. These lands will certainly be brimming with life soon enough.</p><p>But his growing hope for a bright future failed to squash the worry blooming within his chest entirely. Were his people alright in his absence?  Had his wife...?</p><p>Shaking his head, he cradled his precious burden closer, the corner of his lips quirking in a soft smile as the child yawned, flashing a soft pink mouth and tiny white fangs. Despite its origins, he couldn’t muster any hatred towards the small creature, any dislike or disdain for its appearance. All he really felt in that moment was adoration and what he already suspected to be love. He’d barely spent an hour in the beings presence and already he was completely enamored by the baby he’d unknowingly created. He only hoped his wife and people would see it that way as well.</p><p>The child squeaked in protest as he pressed a soft kiss to its forehead, pawing at him with its tiny hands in its sleep, as if trying to push the emperor away and leave him to his slumber. The emperor let out a chuckle. Akemi was quickly proving himself to be quite fussy. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find that beyond adorable.</p><p>The city’s gates opened before him as he neared them, the shrill wail of a giant gong shattering the night’s silence and successfully informing the worried citizens of their emperor’s return. Akemi began to whine in his arms, having been suddenly startled awake, his hearing obviously far more sensitive than an average human’s. He shushed him as best he could, his heart clenching in his chest at the sight of the shimmering tracks of tears on the child’s green cheeks. “Hush, little one. We are almost there.” The demon almost instantly quieted at the sound of his voice, thin horns freeing themselves of the blanket’s confines and tilting in his direction, just like a dog would do in order to focus on one particular noise. </p><p>He couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face.</p><p>Several people sprang out of the castle doors to greet him, some of his servants quickly attending to his horse while the rest softly, but firmly ushering him inside, asking if he needed refreshment and reaching for his armor. He waved them off quickly, shielding the small being cradled in his arms from view, suddenly feeling strangely protective of the fragile bundle. His efforts proved to be for nothing however as all the jostling was enough to make Akemi let out a shrill cry.</p><p>The servants around the emperor immediately fell still and quiet, staring in shock at the black creature now peering out at them from where it was nestled safely in the crook of the man’s arm, giant eyes watching them curiously and at the same time warily, the tiny flames making up its eyebrows crackling softly in the stillness of the vast room. </p><p>“Is that...?” </p><p>The emperor turned sideways, shielding his precious bundle from sight as the guards around him abruptly reached for their weapons, Akemi letting out a confused warble. “Lower them. Now.”</p><p>“But sir!”</p><p>“I said: Put. Them. Down.” </p><p>His soldiers reluctantly did as he asked, pale fingers trembling around the handles of their swords and bows and onyx eyes never leaving the now wriggling black form in their leader’s arms. “Sir, is it.... Was it born of the evil that has tainted these lands for so long?”</p><p>“This child has been born of good,” the emperor stated firmly and Akemi looked up at him, horns twitching at the obvious change that came over his carer’s voice. “It emerged from the pools after I sent the poisoned arrow into their depths. The evil that has dwelt within them has been destroyed and there are certainly no remnants of it left within this creature.” He could see that they didn’t believe him, could almost feel the palpable caution, disbelief and wariness. Thought he could even perceive disgust in some, but couldn’t bring himself to care. It would take time for them to adjust to the creature, he knew that. As long as they didn’t hurt him, he could allow them to be skeptical, give them some time to get used to Akemi.</p><p>He was sure they would be as enraptured by the child as himself soon enough.</p><p>“Where is my wife?” He asked, hands cradling Akemi closer, disregarding his protesting whimpers and struggles. His heart skipped a beat when silence prevailed after his question. “Where is she?”</p><p>“She went into labor a few hours ago, my lord,” one of the youngest servants stated, dipping her head in a respectful bow. “My sisters are tending to her now. Please, allow us to remove your armor, so that you may rest and recuperate during the wait.” She reached for him, soft fingers brushing against the hard steel, but he took a step back, fingers tightening around the wriggling black body. </p><p>“Is... Is she alright?” He asked, voice breathless and trembling, worry mixing with joy within his chest, heart racing. Akemi seemed to notice his sudden anxiety, for he fell still, tiny claws hooking on the seems of his armor and huge eyes blinking up at him, a questioning warble, leaving his tiny green lips. The emperor merely drew him closer, the child’s head coming to rest on his left shoulder, gloved hands moving up and down the creature’s back in soothing caresses. Despite the somewhat bizarre scene, the servant’s face lit up in a gentle smile.</p><p>“She is doing fine,” she said gently, her voice all but echoing in the vast room, bouncing off the polished stone walls. “The empress is strong and her love for you and this world even more so. You need not worry for her safety.”</p><p>He knew she was right, of course she was, but even so, her words could not entirely squash the worry threatening to overtake him, jaw clenching and his hands beginning to shake where they held onto the tiny form he’d watched emerge from the depths of evil itself mere hours ago. Yet, when Akemi looked up at him, his tiny white nose twitching and black eyes that were filled with so much curiosity and warmth searching his face, the fear receded, as if taken away and destroyed by some unseen force.</p><p>His sharp features softened, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips and eyes crinkling in fondness and love. He lifted the child to his face, onyx eyes meeting midnight black, a chuckle leaving his throat as Akemi squealed in joy, seeming completely unbothered by being held so high up and taking it as a new and fun game. </p><p>“I have faith in my wife that she has the strength to pull through this,” he stated at last with the utmost surety, his gaze never leaving Akemi’s. “As much as I have faith that you, my son, have been born of good.” </p><p>A shrill, happy squeal echoed down the castle’s halls, soon followed by the emperor’s laughter that had not been heard within them for many weeks. </p><p>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=</p><p>Akemi had soon fallen asleep in his arms after being fed a small bowl of warm milk, the man reluctant to let the child out of his sight and intent on caring for him himself. The emperor watched him sleep with a soft smile, fingertips brushing gently against the tiny claws wrapped around his thumb, careful, so as not to disturb the sleeping creature after such an exciting day. </p><p>The sun had risen and set, but there was still no news of the empress’s condition or of their soon to be born child. Worry ate away at him once more. The gods wouldn’t dare... would they? They could not be so cruel as to steal their future after his men had fought so valiantly for it, after <em>he</em> had battled so desperately for it, could they? After they had given him such a gift like the little demon now cradled in the crook of his arm? But... at this point, he just couldn’t be sure.</p><p>The soft click-clacking of sandals against a stone floor made him look up, fingers tightening around his precious bundle, onyx eyes lighting up in the dark night shadows that had fallen over his castle at the sight of the same servant girl rushing towards him, a bright smile gracing her beautiful oval face. He instantly rose to his feet, gently shushing Akemi as he stirred within his arms, green face scrunching up in displeasure at being jostled so much. </p><p>“My lord, you may see the empress now,” the girl whispered, black eyes glancing at the small critter in her leader’s arms with surprising tenderness, “there is someone there who wants to meet you.”</p><p>Gulping, the emperor slowly rose to his shaking legs, trepidation and joy mixing within his chest as he followed the servant down the stone halls and to the royal bedroom. </p><p>He did not see her at first when he entered the dimly lit room, as she lay surrounded by plush red pillows and blankets, her long, black hair strewn over them in a mess. But he did hear his newborn son’s weak cry.</p><p>She looked up as he approached, a tired, relieved smile gracing her delicate features, her eyes widening at the sight of the small bundle cradled in her husband’s arms. He reached out, a tender thumb brushing down her cheek, an almost embarrassed chuckle leaving his chest as he kneeled by the side of the bed, allowing her a clearer view of the child settled in the crook of his arm. </p><p>“So, they were right. It would seem I am not the only one coming bearing gifts,” she whispered, pale fingers reaching out without even the slightest hint of hesitation and brushing gently against Akemi’s cheek, a soft smile blooming on her face at the creature’s tired squeak. “May I?”</p><p>The emperor helped her sit up straighter against the bed’s headboard, eyes softening at the sight of a similar white bundle cradled in her other arm. The empress drew both newborns closer, eyes slowly sliding shut a tired, yet happy sigh leaving her rosy lips. </p><p>After several moments, he settled carefully on the very edge beside her, watching his small family through shuttered eyes, hope starting to bloom within him.</p><p>The evil times had finally come to an end and a new era rose to greet them. One filled with happiness and love. Of that, the emperor had no doubts.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>